Milo Murphy
Milo Danger Murphy is the titular protagonist of the 2016 Disney XD series Milo Murphy's Law. He is a young boy who is the descendant of the creator of Murphy's Law (which in the series refers not to the real-life originator Edward Murphy Jr., but rather Milo's great-great-great-great-grandfather, Sheriff Murphy)); If something can go wrong, it will go wrong. Because of this, many accidents and catastrophes happen when Milo is around. Personality Milo has a reputation for having extreme misfortune. Where ever he goes, unexpected accidents and catastrophes follow him. Incidents that endanger himself and the people around him. Despite the misfortune that happens so often in his life, Milo is very optimistic and calm in the face of it. When bad things happen to him (and they usually do), he always finds a way to overcome it. Milo is prepared for any eventuality, and carries a huge backpack loaded with stuff for any adversity he faces. Helmets when running from a rolling sewage pipe, a seat belt when riding a runaway subway car, and much more. He appears to be unaware that his classmate Bradley Nicholson is jealous of him and the attention he gets whenever disaster strikes. Physical appearance Milo is a boy with fair skin, brown eyes, and brown hair curling upward. He wears a red-gray striped sweater-vest, a yellow shirt, brown pants and pale purple shoes with yellow socks. Most of the time he is seen, he is wearing his backpack. Skills and Abilities From a young age, Milo has proven himself to be quite adept at dealing with Murphy's Law. Regardless of what's going wrong around him, he remains calm, constantly using both his backpack and his surroundings to improvise a solution. Even without his backpack, Milo has shown himself to be quick and resourceful, with a wide and unusual variety of skills. Murphy's Law Living with Murphy's Law has given Milo a number of abilities, including, but not limited to: * Preparedness - As shown in almost every episode, Milo is prepared for about every mishap Murphy's Law delivers, mostly by utilizing the tools he carries in his backpack with expertise and quick improvisation. Having experience with his condition for his whole life, he is smart enough to figure what to do, and reacts quickly to Murphy's Law like a reflex. * Building and repairing - On a number of occasions, Milo has shown himself to be proficient at building and repairing, having been the one to install an "asteroid early warning" system on the roof of the Murphy house, fixing a fuse box in the school's auditorium during the Niagara Falls Fling, and having turned his father's decommissioned truck into a haunted house. During their adventure's he's constantly fixing stuff as it goes wrong, from drinking fountains to ceiling vents. Milo and Zack also built a robot in the science fair. * Strength - Like his father, and likely others living with EHML, Milo seems to be unusually strong for a person his age and figure. His backpack is full of tools and objects, including an anchor, and he constantly wears body armor that was heavy enough to pin Principal Milder to the floor. * Quick Thinking: Milo is shown to be a great quick thinker in any Murphy Law situation. Musical Abilities Milo has proven himself to have strong musical abilities, and he plays accordion in the band Just Getting Started. He does so while avoiding any potential disasters, often fighting against Murphy's Law as he plays, showing his skills with his instrument. * Accordion - Milo's trademark instrument is the accordion, which he carries around with him everywhere and plays with great proficiency. This is a nod to his voice actor, Al Yankovic, who is known for playing the accordion. In "The Undergrounders", he plays a concertina, a specific kind of accordion, to distract Zack from his claustro-avoidance. He does the same in "Fungus Among Us" when he wants to annoy the giant Pistachion into attacking him. The accordion is also Milo's instrument when performing as a member of Just Getting Started. * Singing - Milo has shown, too, that he is a talented singer, having sung Rooting for the Enemy, Toboggan of Love and How Do I Do It?, among others. He also often does backup vocals alongside his accordion when performing with Just Getting Started. Miscellaneous In spite of Murphy's Law related setbacks, Milo has gone out of his way to take a number of classes and to learn skills that aren't necessary for his survival. * Cooking and baking - In "Secrets and Pies", it is revealed that Milo had been taking cooking classes. While it is clear his friends don't trust his ability to cook without disaster, he manages to make some tasty looking mac and cheese before things go wrong. He also aided Amanda baking their friendship cake during Cake 'Splosion, although he was assigned to be the prep chef. * Grappling hook usage - In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", Milo stated that he'd taken grappling hook classes, saying that they paid off after he was able to use the grappling hook properly on the first try. * Linguistics (Spanish) - In "The Llama Incident", it was revealed Milo has taken Spanish lessons at school, which he utilizes to command Diogee herding the llamas in the eponymous incident. Trivia * During early production of the show, Milo's first name was Mikey. * According to the episode The Note, Milo's middle name, ‘Danger’, is his grandmother's maiden name (pronounced "Don-gé"). Yet in The Mid-Afternoon Snack Club, it's revealed that his middle initial is O. * It is revealed in Secrets and Pies that the backpack Milo carries originally belonged to his former babysitter, Veronica. Category:Disney characters Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters